


Blind Eye of the Storm

by GlassAlice



Series: Drabble Goodness for the Klance Soul [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battlefield, Desperate Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing in the Rain, Laith, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pidge and Shiro really don't do anything, Rain, Sappy Ending, Sharpshooter Lance, Stand Alone, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, battlefield kisses, kiss prompt, klance, not your usual rain kiss, something a bit differnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Shiro's plan had gone to shit. They were outnumbered and crammed into a gorge with no escape. Lance did his best to pick off troops from his perch, but they were tired --hewas tired. They'd been at this for hours now and Lance wasn't sure how much longer he could last. To make matters worse, it seemed like the sun was setting -- maybe a little too fast to be natural.Lance took a quick peak at the sliver of sky above the gorge. Not night, a storm. Thick, heavy clouds hung low; so close they seemed to graze the tops of the cliffs. Great, just what they needed. This was fine, they just had to polish off a few more troops then they could be done with this reconnaissance mission gone wrong.Lance turned his attention back to the task at hand.





	Blind Eye of the Storm

The battle was fierce and frantic and Lance was sore from his cramped position atop an outcropping of rocks. His legs were squeezed into the tight space so he could lay flat on his belly as he aimed through his scope at the battle raging below him. 

Lance panted as he pulled back hard on his bayard’s trigger. His finger was sore and pain shot up his arm at the recoil as the sniper rifle jerked to the left, his shot to going wide. The drone he was aiming at lost an arm, but continued its advance on Pidge. He winced and let out a strangled, frustrated growl. Luckily for him, Pidge had better control of her bayard this late in the battle and was able to shock the drone into a pile of crumpled metal.

White hot anguish screamed up his right arm with a vengeance, his ears filled with the buzzing of what seemed like a million bees in his head. He couldn’t hold back the painful cry that tore through his throat, so loud that it cut through the buzzing in his skull. At first he didn’t realize that it was him screaming; Lance panicked and tried to aim his bayard to help his fellow paladin. Agony again burned through his side as he shifted to take aim, and he finally looked down at the source. 

A burning hole in his armor encircled raw and seared flesh. Black seeped into his vision as his head grew too light in the sudden attack of nausea. Another scream ripped out of him, more from shock than pain, as a second shot grazed the armor of his shoulder. 

His position was compromised; he had to get out of there. Lance let his bayard return to its normal shape and gripped the handle tight in a white-knuckled fist. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get down from his perch; it had been hard enough getting up here without the hole now burned into his side. Lance bit his lip until he could taste the coppery trickles of blood on his tongue. He slowly crawled to the edge of the small rock and looked down. 

About seven feet below him was the small bluff he’d used to jetpack his way up to his current location. If luck was on his side, he might be able to boost his way down without getting shot or breaking anything. If. 

Lance felt something wet and cold on his exposed wound. He turned to see what it was when a single splash of water fell on his visor, the only warning before a torrent of rain opened up above the battle ground.

Mud filled the gorge below in the rush of water; the rock below Lance became dark and slick beneath him. His gloved hand scrambled to keep purchase on the smooth stone. The heavy rain made it difficult to see in front of him, but he had to get down. Lance inhaled and braced himself before igniting his boosters. His body jerked forward, then whipped back into place. Confused and disoriented, he looked around him, wondering if he’d gotten stuck on something.

Lance was stuck on something, alright. Behind him a red armor-clad hand gripped tightly at the collar of Lance’s suit, holding him in place. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Keith’s voice was almost completely drowned out by the rain, though Lance could tell he was shouting.

Lance squinted through the raindrops on his visor. Keith’s body was twisted and distorted as if he was standing in front of a fun house mirror, his colorful silhouette refracted into the individual drops of rain suspended in front of his face. It was impossible to make sense of anything through his splattered visor, its covered surface only making his vision worse in the downpour. 

Lance deactivated the protective screen and rain smacked harshly on the exposed skin of his face. But at least it was easier to see. He noticed now that Keith’s helmet was missing, and large black singe-marks tarnished his previously white armor.

Keith stepped closer, pulling Lance’s arm–the one opposite his wounded side–over his shoulders. He carefully laced a gloved hand around Lance’s middle, avoiding the cracked plating on his right. Lance hissed in a breath through his teeth as he was hugged close to Keith’s side. The ground disappeared from under his feet and panic rose in his gut. 

Keith boosted them to the ground safely and Lance let out a sigh of relief as his feet touched the muddy, but solid, ground. Keith was still clutching him tightly and Lance was secretly thankful, unsure if his right side could support him. 

The gorge was littered with fragments of Galran bots scattered in a macabre pattern. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were nowhere to be seen and Lance looked over at Keith questioningly.

Keith tilted his head in the direction of the ship, “They’re already inside.”

“You came back for me?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows before wincing in pain, “I didn’t know you cared.”

Keith’s grip tightened around his upper torso and Lance watched as thick dark eyebrows knitted together, quizzical gaze peering back at him through the rain. Lance felt his suit sticking to his skin, soaked down to the bone.

“Maybe I do.” Lance read Keith’s lips more than heard the words, spoken over the roar of the pounding monsoon. That couldn’t be right, he was seeing things. Lance tried to laugh off the imagined words.

“I almost thought you said that you do.” Lance smirked and turned his head to look at the castle in the distance, opening his mouth to say something about how they should get going, or even crack a joke about how Keith would have to carry him the whole way. But everything was forgotten when Keith yanked him close, filling Lance’s vision with dark, purple eyes and pale, damp skin.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Keith growled, and this time Lance could hear every word and feel every hot breath, rain or no.

Lance blinked involuntarily as heavy drops fell on his lashes, cold rain icy on his hot skin as a blush crept its way across his face. His mouth fell open slightly, forming a small ‘o’ of surprise. He shut his jaw with a snap. “I wasn’t laughing at you,” he whispered, eyes fluttering down and long lashes brushing his cheeks. It was easier to keep his eyes closed, because of the rain. Not because of Keith’s sudden proximity or the intensity in his eyes.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. Really,” he repeated with a sigh.

A gloved hand brushed against his cheek and his eyes flew open at the unexpected contact. Keith’s bangs were plastered to his forehead, his cheeks red from the cold, or perhaps from something else. Lance’s eyes fluttered down to dark brown lips, full and soft, that mouth that spat insults and could keep up with Lance’s banter. Those lips were currently caught, bitten between perfect white teeth. 

“Lance, I…” Keith began, and Lance was mesmerized by each careful tug of muscle as the other boy’s lips formed around his name.

“I think I like you,” Lance blurted out before gasping, bringing his free hand to clasp over his traitorous mouth.

Keith’s eyes widened in shock before heavy wet lashes closed half way. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, tugging it gently away from his mouth. “Me too. I think,” Keith whispered as he came ever closer, the distance closing. Rain no longer hit Lance’s face, Keith’s proximity shielding him from cold, fat drops.

Their noses bumped and Lance’s eyes slid closed slowly, unsure if he wanted to watch this happen or if he was too embarrassed to see.

Soft lips brushed over his thin ones, gentle and reverent. Lance inhaled sharply, the smell of battle and Keith invading his senses. His bayard fell to the ground forgotten, he lifted tired and shaking hands to clutch desperately at the dark-haired boy. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long they stood in the rain, surrounded by broken Galra tech and the remnants of their hard-won battle. It was Shiro who broke them apart, startled and spouting excuses for the interruption. 

That was okay, because this was the first of many more kisses to come. Lance smiled softly, the pain in his side temporarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy welcome to the end of the drabble :3 I hope you had fun!
> 
> I survive off comments. They make my day and spur me on to write more (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ
> 
> As always plz [Stalk me on Tumblr!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/) I'm also GlassAlice on both the Klance and Voltron Aminos! 
> 
> ily <333


End file.
